


Вместе мы справимся

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Вместе они справятся. Обязательно. Несмотря на то, до чего докатились - оба.





	Вместе мы справимся

**Author's Note:**

> Нам немного стыдно выкладывать такое вскоре после дня рождения Ноэля, но просто так совпало. Ну, и, в конце концов, это всего лишь рассказик, и мы, разумеется, не претендуем на знание реальных событий из жизни актёров. Просто написали драму ради драмы :)

— Кэм?.. Кэм, ты здесь?  
Ноэль осторожно приоткрывает дверь в комнату — комнату дешёвого трущобного борделя. Ему уже не раз доводилось находить здесь Кэмерона — каждый раз встречаясь с понимающими ухмылками тех, кого расспрашивал…  
Ну разумеется. Опять.  
Сидит на матрасе, лежащем на полу посреди комнаты, почти обнажённый, в одной только блестящей ярко-голубой рубашке с металлическим отливом, едва накинутой на плечи и распахнутой на груди. Запрокинул голову, опирается на руки, сладко жмурится, подставляя лицо льющимся в окно ярким утренним лучам. Солнце золотит молочно-белую кожу, тронутую на груди рыжим пухом.  
Опять. Опять.  
Ведь мог бы не сбегать в трущобы, не заниматься проституцией — даже когда срывается и снова нюхает кокаин… Откуда у него эта чёртова склонность к саморазрушению?..  
В четвёртом сезоне «Бесстыжих» Микки так же искал по гей-клубам обдолбавшегося кокаином Йена. Жизнь — отражение искусства.  
Сраного искусства…  
Вот только он, Ноэль Фишер, — не Микки Милкович. Не изобьёт всех, кому отдавался за деньги Кэмерон… хотя и Микки, если подумать, избивал далеко не всех. Всех — просто не получилось бы.  
Голова кружится, солнечный свет больно режет глаза. Он слишком много выпил за эту ночь, пока искал Кэма. Сорвался, как и сам Монахэн.  
Микки не напивался в поисках Йена. Во всяком случае, не напивался до такого состояния, когда начинают заплетаться ноги.  
Наши персонажи лучше нас самих. Зачастую. Они — те, кого люди хотят видеть.  
Мы — те, кто мы есть.  
— Кэм… — Ноэль медленно идёт к Кэмерону — сидящему всё в той же позе, по-прежнему не открывающему глаз, хотя не услышать скрип двери он не мог. — Кэм, ну почему ты опять, а?..  
Кэмерон лениво разлепляет глаза — сейчас, на солнце, совсем изумрудно-зелёные, серость полностью ушла. Смотрит на Ноэля; губы начинают медленно раздвигаться в улыбке.  
Обдолбанной улыбке. Разумеется, кокаин.  
Не под коксом Кэм такого не творит.  
— Нашёл, — Кэмерон продолжает улыбаться, рубашка сползает с одного плеча. — Снова нашёл.  
— Нашёл, — тихо подтверждает Ноэль. Подходит к Кэмерону вплотную, кладёт руку на обнажившееся плечо. Бля, как же он сексуален… Даже сейчас, обдолбанный наркотой и по-любому вытраханный целой толпой мужиков. Даже несмотря на то, что сам Ноэль вдребезги пьян.  
— М-м-м, — Кэмерон чуть склоняет голову набок, по-кошачьи ласкается щекой о тыльную сторону ладони Ноэля. — Хочешь меня, да?.. Я твой взгляд сразу узнаю… когда хочешь… — он поднимает руку, пытается взять Ноэля за воротник рубашки, но пальцы соскальзывают, Кэмерон тихо охает и валится на спину. — Прости. Я устал… после смены… очень напряжённой смены… — он роняет голову и начинает чертить пальцем на полу, среди трапеций, квадратов и прямоугольников солнечного света.  
После смены, блядь.  
— Пошли домой, а?.. — Ноэль присаживается рядом с Кэмероном на корточки, осторожно подсовывает ладонь под рыжий затылок, пытаясь приподнять Монахэну голову. От него самого сейчас вовсю разит виски, и он это знает; не ему винить Кэмерона. — Пошли ко мне? Утро уже… Лайла ждет…  
— М-м-м, — снова невнятно мычит Кэмерон; вытраханный, измученный — по нему видно. — Сил нет… ладно, пошли… — он пробует подняться, но движения даются ему с трудом.  
Хоть бы не упал обратно на матрас и не заснул. Ноэль — не Микки, на руках не унесёт. В кадре, конечно, носил, но это было недолго.  
К тому же, он и сам сейчас… не в кондиции.  
— Ну пошли, правда… хороший мой… не здесь же спать, тут вон конча чья-то на матрасе… — Ноэль, чуть не плача, обнимает Кэмерона за плечи, помогая подняться. Монахэн послушно обхватывает его руками за шею, но тут же вынужден выпустить — потому что Ноэль внезапно охает, бежит в угол и блюёт там, согнувшись вдвое. — Бля… я тоже… перепил опять…  
— Из-за меня всё, — тихо, уже не улыбаясь, говорит Кэмерон, сворачиваясь калачиком на матрасе. — Ноэль, я правда хочу быть только твоим… но не получается… и всё равно твой…  
— Мой… да не виню я… нет, виню иногда, но… потом про себя вспоминаю… чья б корова… — Ноэль с трудом, пошатываясь, выпрямляется, сам бледный, опухший и измученный, кое-как вытирает рукой рот, чувствуя острый кисловатый привкус рвоты. Снова обнимает Кэмерона за плечи, пытается приподнять. — Пошли… пока оба на ногах стоим… а то так вдвоём здесь и свалимся, ещё кто выебет, уже бесплатно… — он горько, устало смеётся.  
— Пойдём… не хочу, чтоб тебя тоже как меня, нет… — Кэмерон мотает головой, обнимает Ноэля, кое-как поднимается. — В кого мы превратились, да?..  
— Превратились, ага… — Ноэль кое-как помогает Кэмерону натянуть валяющуюся по всей комнате одежду, опереться на себя. Сам фактически виснет на Монахэне — непонятно, кто кого поддерживает. — Пошли… дома снова свалимся, но хоть дома… не здесь… и не думай, никогда не отвернусь… если только ты от меня… кто кого хуже… — он тянется поцеловать Кэмерона и тут же отворачивается, вспомнив, что даже не прополоскал рот после недавней рвоты. Да, на самом деле он всерьёз запил, узнав, что Кэм подсел на наркоту и начал торговать собой, но — какая теперь разница, после чего…  
— Ага, дома хорошо… У вас с Лайлой уютно… — Кэмерон чувствует тёплый бок Ноэля и понимает, что и вправду ужасно хочет к нему домой. Там вкусно пахнет стряпнёй Лайлы, некоторые вкусности, что она готовит, он, Кэм, раньше никогда не пробовал. Пряные и сдобные запахи, и ещё сладкие, немного цветочные. Кэм иногда помогал ей, с увлечением слушал рассказы Лайлы о том, как готовят на её родине то или иное блюдо и почему именно так…  
А сейчас он утыкается носом в скулу Ноэля, и они вместе идут к переулку, и можно забыть, что задница ещё болит от траха и был он отнюдь не с Ноэлем. К чёрту, они придут домой и рухнул в кровать, проспят, наверное, до вечера, а может, и всю ночь, а после можно будет сходить в душ, привести себя наконец в порядок. Главное, добраться до дома…  
Они бредут, ковыляя, поддерживая друг друга, и Ноэль чувствует, как болят глаза от яркого солнца. А может, их жжёт стыдом. Скоро под забором будет валяться, точно… жене хоть на глаза не показывайся… Но она всё равно ждёт, ждёт их обоих, и примет любыми, и поэтому он ведёт Кэмерона и кое-как идёт сам. Дома выпьет не меньше галлона воды — хотя нет, Лайла, как всегда, заставит пить зелёный чай, скажет, что он выводит токсины… Но неважно, что, главное, смыть мерзкий привкус рвоты. А потом утащить Кэма в постель и спать, вдвоём. Даже душ — потом, как проснутся. Сейчас на него всё равно нет сил.  
Лайла — святая. Принимает его, любым. Принимает его отношения с Кэмом, относится к тому как к члену семьи. Хотя могла бы послать обоих — если не тогда, когда узнала, что Ноэль любит не только её, то, во всяком случае, когда один из них начал нюхать кокс, а другой из-за этого бухать.  
Никто бы её не осудил. А она — не бросает. Не отворачивается. От обоих.  
— Мы справимся, — тихо говорит Ноэль и всё-таки мажет губами по бледной щеке Кэмерона, возле губ, стараясь не думать, что изо рта у него, наверное, разит как из помойки. — Вместе. Обязательно справимся, мой хороший…  
Кэм взглядывает на него заспанными зеленоватыми глазами, под которыми набрякли мешки.  
— Да, — тоже негромко отвечает он. — Конечно. Вместе — справимся.  
Ноэль кивает и заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
Так же измученно, как и Кэмерон.


End file.
